The Enderboy
by TheShadowSong
Summary: This boy has no past and no memories of anything before he was adopted but when he becomes partners with a girl who promises to summon and control abilities or beasts from his pasts he finds that his memories aren't from this world or even from this dimension. In fact he might not even be human. My first fic! Please read. Rated T for violence. \('o')/
1. Chapter 1: The Nameless

**Hello all who are reading this, I hope you enjoy this but be warned I might reference to other fics so please don't be the person who says " HEY THAT'S NOT YOUR IDEA U DIRTY IDEA THEIF" umm… enough said**

Chapter 1: The Nameless

Even though it was around noon only a little light was able to filter through to the dense jungle's floor. It was only just enough for me to find my way to a small clearing in which I was able gauge the time using the sun. That's how I knew it was around noon. I don't know what day it was and it didn't matter because weather didn't change seasonally. I didn't have a name then and I didn't need one either there was nobody there who needed to know my name and my father referred to me as "squirt" or "kiddo" or "devil spawn". I quickly checked my surroundings since it would be easy for a creeper, left unnoticed in the shadow of the tall, majestic trees, to stalk me and cause my demise.

After insuring my safety I relaxed and went to wash my face in a small brook that ran through the clearing. I stopped and examined myself. My skin was its natural color a light brown. My dark mess of stubborn hair was beginning to hide the tops of my ears, which was fine by me since I considered my ears to stick a mile from my head. My eyes were their usual deep dark penetrating brown which softened as I chuckled to myself at the prickly stubs sprouting from my chin.

The humor ended when my stomach growled and I scowled at myself for needing to regularly eat. I quickly washed my face and began to rummage through my pack. I scowled again but this time at the emptiness of the bag which only contained a few apples, some wooden planks, the bright red comforter from my bed back home, a crudely made axe, a crafting table, A small portable furnace and an extra 3…no, 2 bundles of arrows, The bow I kept, always strung on my shoulder. To some other adventurer that may sound like enough but I was in a huge dense jungle which didn't support much in the way of wildlife and my remaining apples would go bad soon. I set my hunger aside and decided to decimate the nearest tree.

By sunset both the tree and the axe were almost completely destroyed. After scolding myself for wasting time I climbed up a tree and rolled out my comforter, which is usually safe, usually. I reluctantly at an apple and let my eyes slowly close. I awoke to a loud hiss. One spider I can take one, I thought but then I heard another hiss in the adjacent tree and another already halfway up the trunk. My heart sunk, I would never take out all three when they were already so close with my melee weapon, the axe, damaged so bad. Then an arrow struck the spider that was almost at the top and I watched it fall to its death. I groaned as I realized it must have been a skeleton aiming for me. But then another arrow struck second spider, piercing its skull. Maybe the skeleton wants to kill me itself, I thought, but then again since when did skeletons have dead on aim. The third spider reached the base of the tree but its attention had turned the figure in the shadows. The figure charged arthropod and grabbed its face. It suddenly caught aflame before extinguishing quickly its body lying in a mangled heap. The figure climbed the ladder and tossed me its weapon. "Here's your bow back", it said. I didn't notice I was still staring dumbfound at their face. I was saved by a girl.

"Oh come on don't give me that look, I just saved you from becoming carry-out spider-nese food", she said, "Now please tell me you weren't planning on staying here after you just got attacked."I don't remember responding but it was probably something along the lines of, "uhhh…" She seemed to take it seriously though because she responded, "You're right they want gather up enough courage to attack us again, I'll sleep here got any more blankets".

"uhhh…"

"Of course you don't ill use yours."

"uhhh….'

"Fine, ill share with you"

I finally snapped out of it trying to tell her no or she could just have it or something but she was already under the comforter and asleep. I would've just ignored her and went to sleep but I was worried about monsters attacking again so I moved without disturbing her and stood guard with my bow. I must have dozed off because the next thing I remember is her coming up the ladder with a few fish on a string.

"Hiya, you're finally up, eh? I went and scavenged those spider corpses and made a fishing rod, their eyes are useless to us since their poisonous and all but they make great fish bait so I went fishing in that creek over there", she pointed to the clearing and then held up the fish, "want some?"

"Um, won't that poison the fish", I asked still groggy. She frowned and looked at them , "I wasn't using that much of the eyes it couldn't hurt too bad…"Just then the nearest fish to me popped spraying green ooze on my jeans and black jacket. I could only stare at the rivulet of the green stuff running down the fish's side. She tossed the fish onto the forest floor below us in shock and moaned.

I laughed tossing her an apple and saying, "I plan on surviving to the ext village where I can buy some food, how about you?"

She glared at me and retorted, "I plan to figure out how you could have possibly survived this long without checking what you eat"

I was confused and she saw it in my face so she turned the apple to the side I didn't see to reveal a large patch of purple and orange mold growing over the apple's skin. I quickly searched my bag and threw out all the infected apples leaving me with three and handed her one which she began to slowly devour.

I took her fishing rod and started to craft. The bow wouldn't have been hard except for the fact that the rod was too rigid. I grabbed a branch which would suffice removed the string from the rod and completed stringing the bow. Once I did I went to the creek to try to find some flint in the bottom. After unsuccessfully trying to do so I settled to sharpening several sticks. Usually I use feathers but in situations like this I grabbed some leaves and soaked them in a mixture of spider eye juice, blood, and water which made leaves which were a temporary feather of sorts and created a couple of arrows which I bound together using some left over string. My gift to her complete I returned to the tree.

She was pleased with the bow but confused with the arrows, "Are those…leaves?"

"Yes, I figured you could use your own after you took mine which I still don't know how you did"

She shrugged, "I flew"

"Ah, yes great goddess", I said skeptically. Her eyes gave me a look that said "fine don't believe me"

She was easier to see in the morning light. Her skin was tanned to a deep olive and her eyes looked orange and green more than hazel. Her hair was dirty blonde and reached her middle back. She was shorter than me and was definitely thinner. I was suddenly glad that I gave her that apple. She wore jeans like me and an orange hoodie. She had a bag slung on her shoulder, a one-strap like mine but hers was empty from the looks of it.

"Okay here's the plan we stay here one more day then we set out towards the west." She nodded and we spent the rest of the day talking. At sunset she insisted on sleeping with me but I just ignored her and slept on a wide branch opposite hers. I was cold and restless since I lent her the comforter and woke up several times. The first time I saw her shoot at a zombie with her bow. I pretended to be asleep to save myself from embarrassment. The second time I found her sleeping next to me the comforter spread over both of us. That time I convinced myself that it wasn't awkward and just to get some sleep. The third time I recognized two things the first was that I really wanted to know this girl's name, the second was that she drooled and the third was that the tree was on fire.


	2. Chapter 2:The Summoners

**Hey everyone it's me again. I don't own minecraft or any mobs talked about the only things that are mine originated from my head aka the characters except Steve and Herobrine which I plan to implement later. I got no reviews on the last chapter so I have nothing to answer to… (T.T) Btw I try to make each chapter 1,500 t0 2000 words each tell me if this is too much or too little. **

Chapter 2: The Summoners

I didn't even have to wake the girl up; as soon as I was on my feet she was wildly shoving things in her bag. I proceeded to do the same while forming an escape plan. We couldn't go down thanks to the flaming trunk and the only other tree top within jumping distance was already aflame, jumping meant certain death. I couldn't solve the problem and I searched in desperation as someone grabbed my wrist. Suddenly the ground wasn't beneath me and I thought my shoulder was burning because of all the pain it was in. I turned to see the girl but she was different. The first thing I noticed was she was flying, and then I noticed the beams of fire spiraling her waist. Her hair and eyes had changed to a deep, vibrant red-orange. Unfortunately it was then that I remembered to close my bag. I turned in time to see a bundle of my arrows and one of my precious apples be consumed by the raging flame. I was also able to spot the source of the fire.

Taking in the details I was able to see what had happened: A band of skeletons were attempting to climb the tree when one stepped into the sunlight setting it aflame it wildly ran everywhere trying to extinguish itself and ran into the neighboring tree before running into the tree that we had been staying in. The proof was the charred corpse lying tangled in the burnt vines at the base of the tree. The remaining skeletons were trying to attack us, their arrows catching fire as they sailed through the air. My bow was dangling on my foot. My body sprang into action leaving my mind in the dust heaving the bow on to both of my legs and spreading them out to hold the bow steady. With my free hand I pulled a loose arrow from my bag and notched it. It flew straight and amazingly eliminated one of the two skeletons. I had no more loose arrows and it would've taken two hands to untie a bundle. Just then the skeleton notched an arrow and aimed at me its bow in the perfect position to eliminate me. I closed my eyes. Heat surged past me and my eyes flew open again just in time to see a fireball knock a skeleton's legs quite literally out from beneath him letting his torso and head fall into a smoldering fire. It's arms twitched a couple times and it stopped moving. I lifted the bow and, using my hand, set it on my shoulder. The last thing I remember before passing out is gliding past the clearing with the creek running through it.

When I woke again I couldn't see anything but voices surrounded me. I am not a people person that's why I stick to travelling. The biggest reason for this is simply because I can't focus on multiple voices at a time they get jumbled. I tried to focus on the nearest two. To my relief one of them was familiar.

"How is he?" the girl asked. I couldn't tell if she sounded worried or impatient or annoyed.

"He'll be alright. His shoulder was dislocated but we popped it back in place already so he didn't feel It.", said the voice of an unfamiliar man.

"What about his vision and the burns on his eyes", the girl said.

"Rose, you know I can't take off the bandages yet", he needs to have them on for at least three more days", said the man. I decided to talk then.

"So your name is Rose." I said without really thinking about it. I had wanted to know. I sat up slowly which was a little different with the bandages over my eyes. Gasps rose from the crowd.

"You should really lay down", said a new voice. It was female. I didn't heed her advice and got off the examination table which I assumed it was because of the doctor like man who was somewhere nearby. I unraveled the bandages around my head despite protest and opened my eyes. I could see fine. This time the crowd was silent. I took in my surroundings. I was in a large room coated in stone probably a cave. I was on an examination table and my stuff was sitting idle nearby. The crowd was no more than 20 people and the girl named Rose was standing the closest her arms crossed but eyes wide. The crowd began to whisper.

"His eyes…" said one.

"They were purple", said another

"They just instantly healed", said a third

I couldn't confront them because I was tired. I would've just laid back down on the table and fallen asleep but I didn't want to seem weak. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I started to leave. But then I was held back by a firm hand.

"You can't leave", said the doctor. He was pale and his hands bore long bony fingers. He continued, "At least stay the night"

He stayed with me until almost everyone cleared out leaving him, two other girls, and a boy with a wild grin. Rose was the only familiar face so I guess she understood when I stood by her. The doctor began to talk again, "You saw Rose go into her summoner's state and we usually eliminate people who are revealed to such secrets.", he spoke so grimly I wouldn't have minded execution on the spot. "But you, you are different you didn't fear her, in fact you helped her fight off those skeletons." The other girl in the room looked annoyed like killing the skeletons was bad. The boy followed my gaze and laughed. "Sorry", he said, "Sometimes we get a little protective of our specialties."

I wanted to stall them just in case they were planning on killing me. "What sort of specialties?" I said. I asked all four grinned.

The doctor started to speak, "We are a secret band of people who can do the unthinkable, we are in easy to understand terms …"

"Monster Summoners", the girl I didn't know finished for him.

I immediately began think of the possibilities. Part of me complained like a small child wanting to come in a top secret club. Maybe I'll just see what it's like, I thought.

"Okay", I said, "I'll join."

"Alright but you have to answer one question correctly", the doctor said, "What is your name?"

I thought about it for a second knowing I didn't really have a name. I thought about quickly making one up or using my father's name but it felt wrong lying to them.

I spoke before I lost the courage, "I don't have a name." They all smiled.

"You are officially a Monster Summoner.", the boy said. I smiled in return stumbled over to the examination table and immediately passed out.

I woke up the next morning trying to recall how I had come to be in a bedroom. My familiar comforter was on top of me and there was a large face staring at mine. I jumped and shouted in surprise only to bang by head into the bunk above me. Embarrassed I attempted to clamber out of the bed and promptly slammed my forehead into a ladder. The boy was laughing hysterically and I felt anger rise within me but I contained it.

"Good morning", I said frustrated.

"Oh, You too", said the boy, "I usually don't get roommates so I asked to have you as my roommate immediately. I'm Dmitri, summoning specialty: creepers." He must've seen the look on my face because he quickly said, "Oh, no, no, no, no, no I don't summon them they don't have a will to live so you can't control them I just implant their powers in stuff for awhile. I'm like a demolitions expert. Like watch this." He opened the window and pointed at a sandwich that a boy had just stolen. Pieces of the sandwich instantly scattered everywhere and the boy pulled back his hands in pain. "See there I can use a small explosion shockwave to pull little pranks like that pointing at the boy who was frustrated but got his just desserts. I couldn't help but laugh. The boy laughed too.

"Alright", I said, "When do I learn to do that?" He chuckled

"Come on you need to go to peaceful creature summoning class." He led me through the maze-like cave to a brightly lit room filled with cows, chickens, pigs and best yet mooshrooms. I smiled at the site of such a large food source but then something else caught my eye. The right hand wall was made completely of glass and showed a large arena on the other side. On either end of the arena were tall, wide platforms surrounded by water at their bases. On one platform stood a boy who was sweating profusely and on the other was Rose looking calm and steady. Each of them waved their hand launching 3 balls of light each which flew to the arena floor and transformed into monsters. The monsters began to battle the boys monsters consisted of a spider a zombie and a cow. All three of Rose's monsters looked like monsters called blazes I had read about in my father's journal. The boy's spider promptly began to climb the pillar toward Rose. My colleague Dmitri pulled me away toward my class.

"You'll be able to go in the ring later but if you want to be able to eat here you need to learn how to summon at least a chicken", said Dmitri. I spent the rest of the day trying to summon a chicken. Summoning was actually easy in concept. The memoirs of an object can be brought into reality through the constant and solid assumption that it is there. The problem was I hadn't had many encounters with chickens, in fact that I almost didn't recognize the chicken when I saw it that day because I hadn't seen one in so long. I tried to think back to the last food I ate. I saw Rose nibbling on one of my apple's I remembered watching one of my apples fall into the flames. I continued remembering and wishing I had one to eat right then. When I opened my eyes again there was an apple in front of me. I had summoned my first object.

**Sorry if the ending is lousy anything more and I would be ruining the excitement of the next chapter I have planned. This was a relatively quick update and I know I LOVE quick updates on other stories so I will try and update quickly most of the time. For any of you in the U.S. right now. DO NOT ASK ME I HAVE NO COMMENT ON THE SUPERBOWL. To anyone else please review….My Inbox is lonely…(T.T) Oh and pm me what you think the name should be for this boy and why. I will judged them and the name that the winner picked will be announced with the reason as a poll on my profile page for public approval before being implemented into the story. I am also looking for a cover for this story if anyone will make one for me. Err… That's all 4 now!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Tutor

**Ideas are poring forth from my head. Quite literally see:**

**\ideas/ **

**/ ( *0* ) \**

**Anyways I got a lot planned here so this chapter might be split into two sections. NO HINTS.**

**Now I will respond to the reviews that I received**

**MeSaysSo (a respected guest): I'm glad that you like my fanfic. It's always a good feeling to have someone review your fic. **

**Anonymous (another guest): He will summon an enderman…soon… I hope. Oh, and speaking of grammar issues it's "an enderman" not "a enderman". XD**

**IT'S STORY TIME **

Chapter 3: The Tutor

My studies continued for many more weeks. I became proficient at summoning peaceful beasts and one of the top students in spider summoning class and one of the worst in spider control class. One day I was in the peaceful creature summoning room with Dmitri who had become my best friend still trying to conjure up the dreaded chicken. We both had no classes so we were waiting for the high-ups to put on a battle in the arena. Dmitri had explained the rules to me so now I knew what I was looking for. It was simple actually: Each player summoned 3 monsters. One was an attacker to kill the others players monsters. Another was a defender to try and draw the attention of the enemy attacker, defend its team's attacker and its summoner. The third was a brawler who could act as either a defender or attacker but whose main job was to climb the enemy pillar and knock them off into the pool of water below. You were allowed to summon anything you wanted but only 3 monsters. Anyway we had been waiting in the peaceful creature room when a man came up to us and told us to report to Doctor Capricorn, the doctor who had cared for me, immediately.

"It's urgent", the man said.

I nodded and headed towards the main cave which had been adapted to serve as 's office. Dmitri tailed me speaking of our last prank where I had released a spider into the girl's dorms and he had blown it up covering the horrified girls with disgusting brownish-red glop and spider parts. His talk wasn't very assuring.

"Man," he said, "We are _sooo_ busted, everyone knows you're the best spider summoner and I'm the only one who was crazy enough to specialize in exploders." Exploders were his name for creepers.

"Shuddup", I said only just loud enough for him to hear it. He silenced as we walked in the door of The Doctor's room. I had learned of how he came to be a doctor and it was gruesome. He found a newly turned zombie and captured it. He studied it enough to learn to summon copies which he dissected and studied further. He was able to learn how to simulate abnormal zombies in his memories by sewing the limbs of other zombies on the original zombie while it was tranquilized. The rumor was though that it wasn't just any zombie he had used it was his daughter. He was respected not out of courtesy but out of fear.

I had known this and feared becoming his new experiment whenever I saw him. He stood near his desk with a slip of paper in his hands. He looked up and shoved the paper in his pocket.

"Hello there how have you been", He said. I swallowed and opened my mouth but no sound came out. He pretended not to notice. He nodded toward Dmitri who stammered and left. I silently cursed him for being a coward."I have seen your skills progress and I would like to put you beneath a tutor to help your skills of controlling your monsters improve", he said. I nodded numbly in agreement. He smiled in return and continued, "Good, you will spend your free days like this one hence forth with your new tutor. I'm sure you know Rose." I perked up. I hadn't been able to talk to her since the night I decided to join them. I nodded again and turned to leave.

She was standing at the door to my room with two sheathed swords slung over her shoulder. She tossed me one and began walking away.

"Suit up with whatever you've got. We're going to be gone until the day before exams", she said. I judged how long that was and came up with three days. I grabbed my bag which was already set for the journey a note left on top that went like this:

Hey man,

I heard what's going on with you going on your little _expedition _with Rose. Just be informed that at the end of this exam you need to come up with a name for yourself like all the best summoners do . If I'm not there when you read this it's because I got some digestive problem when we went to see the doctor. I want to talk to you when you come back though before you move iinto your personal cabin (You know that the new people stay with seniors until they become trained enough). I have a lot to say. Don't Die!

-Dmitri

I reread the last line. "Don't Die" That wasn't very reassuring. I decided to ignore it for now. I grabbed my bag and my bow. I learned that when people had bows with an infinity enchantment they were just tricking themselves into summoning arrows. I took a bundle anyway. I grabbed the sword which was always my favorite weapon except I couldn't make one if my life depended on it. I gripped the hilt and pulled it a little allowing some of the blade's silvery, white surface to be revealed. I didn't really know my birth date but I considered it to be a birthday present and cherished it.

By the time I made it to the mouth of the cave it was noon. Every now and then I would come to look outside and get some fresh air but it had still been a couple days since I had seen the sun. Rose was waiting for me. She was sitting on a saddle which had been strapped to a cow. I got on another one and clenched my teeth. Cows were harder to control than pigs but much faster. I had seen many races down in the games rooms. Many people walked out with injures including the audience. The worst part was the beginning. They got them running by prodding their rear ends with torches. Riders pushed the beast faster by either slapping their rear end or prodding them with the torch again. I had once seen a torch jammed up a cow's anus and its rider forced to ride the tortures beast until it passed out. I laughed at the time. It didn't seem so funny now. Carefully Rose and I simultaneously whacked our beasts with torches. I amazingly stayed on. My surroundings were passing by too fast for me to take them in. It was the most exhilarated I ever felt. I laughed out loud and flung my hands out to my sides. Rose smiled and grabbed my reins so she could control its direction. We stopped ten minutes later at a desert oasis. She tied the cows on a cactus "branch" with no thorns and led me to the edge of the desert pond.

"There", she said pointing, "do you see it." I looked and saw a dim light diluting the darkness of the water's depths. I nodded, and she wadded in talking as she went. "This is where we will be staying for the next few days." Before I could laugh or ask how her head submerged beneath the water. I sat there for a few minutes for her to come up and say Ha-ha fooled you or something like that but she didn't. Then she came up looking annoyed and grabbed my forearm dragging me in despite my protest. The water was warm from the heat of the desert but it cooled as we submerged. She pulled a lever causing water from the pond to pour into a large bowl-like room us along with it.

"And that is how you enter, smart one", She said laughing, but I was already over it and trying to find a way to get out of cleaning up the mess.

"You pulled the lever. You clean it up."She laughed harder. We climbed out of the bowl which had a built in ladder.

"Okay", she said, "Watch me." She pressed a button on the wall a tube fell into the bowl with a crash. "The water is pumped through the pipe back into the oasis any puddles are evaporated and the steam is released into the desert air." She said, spacing out. I decided not to ask anymore just in case she was a junior Redstone nerd. We walked into the hideout's main and only room which in my opinion was depressing after seeing the water recycling system but I didn't doubt her yet just in case there were hidden rooms or something. I also discovered that everything in my bag had been wrapped in leather already and silently thanked Dmitri. "Get some rest, were going out at sunset", Rose said. I didn't argue, I wasn't going to be disrespectful to my tutor.

That night she armed me with only my sword and sent me out on my own while she illuminated the area by flying above me occasionally throwing a fireball. It didn't really help. She intentionally missed usually and there were too many monsters to count. I wanted to live so badly that I would do anything necessary. I was bribed multiple times. She said things like, "If you kill that zombie over there I'll summon a blaze to help you." Or she said "Hey, take out my blaze and I'll take out the next swarm myself." It was torture. We stopped around 2 am when monsters stopped showing up to attack us.

"Did you notice how you wanted to really survive? Did you notice how you did what I said as long as I said I would help you?" she said. I nodded, still panting. "Well that's exactly how monsters think. Humans are threats to them they are simply trying to eliminate you before you eliminate them. When you want to control a monster you have to explain to it that it will survive longer if it does what you say through your mental link with it. You have to know the right things to promise though because with some monsters, like blazes, if you don't follow through with the promise they will stop following commands and turn on you." I stopped panting and was paying close attention. It made so much sense to me that it was boggling. If you were promised to live longer if you just followed commands temporarily, wouldn't you do it?

Rose was staring straight at me now and we weren't talking. I opened my mouth to say something but I forgot what. We began leaning towards each other simultaneously…. then I began to panic. It wasn't the kiss I was afraid of but the awkwardness that would grow between us afterwards. I didn't want to not be able to talk to her again without feeling weird. That's why I praised Notch at the sound of the zombie's moan. We instantly pulled back into the positions we had been in before, our mouths had been inches apart. We dispatched the creature and returned to the hideout without words.

**That's it for now. Go ahead and groan because of the wait for the next chapter. please review….My Inbox is lonely…(T.T) Oh and pm me what you think the name should be for this boy and why. I will judged them and the name that the winner picked will be announced and put in the story. Oh no It looks like I've run out of spa….**


End file.
